


Como un segundo en el cielo [Mamamoo]

by Decompositionbeauty



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decompositionbeauty/pseuds/Decompositionbeauty
Summary: Cinco veces en las que Kim Yong-sun creyó estar enamorada.Y una en la que, de hecho, si lo está.Fluff/angst
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun/others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. I. Jung Wheein

Para Kim Yong-sun Jung Wheein era algo así como las quebradizas hojas cayendo desde las copas de los árboles en las otoñales tardes de septiembre.

Con sus ojos castaños brillando entre la melancolía de sus infantiles recuerdos ocultando entre sus dientes blancos sonrisas rotas por un cruel pasado y su cabello azabache tan negro como una noche de luna nueva, en las que Wheein llora abrazando sus rodillas.

La conoció un día en primavera. Ella estaba en cuclillas intentando quitar una flor del camino para la que, en ese entonces, era su novia. Yong-sun la socorrió cuando esta en un movimiento mal efectuado casi cae de bruces contra el piso.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada agradecida. Yong no pudo evitar notar que sus almendrados ojos eran tan preciosos como el susurro de los cerezos en primavera (justo como aquella cálida mañana). Ella le sonrió y Yong-sun sintió que todo el mundo se reducía a esa preciosa sonrisa.

Yong-sun, cree no saber demasiado del amor. Tiene apenas quince años y jamás se había enamorado antes así que nunca ha podido saber cómo se siente el amor, pero allí observando atentamente los torpes movimientos de la castaña que acaba de conocer, piensa que aquel es como el amor a primera vista.

Guiándose por su repentino interés y las ganas casi infinitas de experimentar el amor por primera vez (y también esa sensación que le nace desde el estómago que le susurra como un fuego ardiente entre sus vísceras que la mujer dirá que sí, siempre que sí) ella pidió su número.

Y la jodida sensación dolorosa que se extiende por su interior tenía la razón, ella dijo sí. Le extendió un papelito con su número y abajo con una letra pulcra y delicada escribió su nombre.

_Jung Wheein._

Entre ellas (asume años después), todo ocurrió como un cúmulo de clichés. Todo. Desde el primer vistazo hasta la ostentosa confesión.

La primera cita pasó entre sonrisas nerviosas, tartamudeos y el límite oscuro entre la angustia y la ansiedad por estar haciendo -cualquier cosa- horriblemente mal.

La que le siguió fue, aún más difícil de digerir que la anterior. Fue todo un cúmulo de malas decisiones que para Yong-sun resulta todo un misterio de porque la fémina terminó por aceptar otra cita con ella.

La tercera fue la más desastrosa pero a la vez más memorable. Yong-sun no quiere entrar en detalles pero, aquel día se avergonzó como nunca antes lo había echo, y aún hasta la fecha se pregunta cómo todo aquel desastroso evento no terminó por alejar a Wheein de su vida.

Aunque, ahora que lo piensa podía haber sido mejor así.  
Que en aquella tercera cita digna de una película mal escrita, ella se hubiese alejado por completo del desastre andante que era la Yong-sun de quince años. Quizás así se hubiese ahorrado el trago amargo de entender que, de alguna forma, Jung Wheein no era para ella.

Los primeros besos fueron insípidos. Nada del otro mundo ni mucho menos a como se veían y describían en las películas románticas que veía a escondidas de su hermana mayor. Ese, de hecho, fue el primer indicativo. 

El segundo indicativo, sucedió cuando llevaban aproximadamente seis meses de noviazgo, cuando la vio llorar, abrazándose a sus rodillas, fue la razón de sus lamentables sollozos la que le dio el segundo (y último) indicativo de que ellas no estaban destinadas a estar juntas. 

Ella dijo entre inentendibles suspiros y sollozos que _no saborea nada entre ellas. Nada,_ dice, _ni siquiera cuando_ _espolvoreas_ _tus postres con canela. Ni siquiera allí puedo sentir algo especial entre nosotras. Y duele, Yong, por que creí que seríamos perfectas._

—Yo también creí que seríamos perfectas, Wheeinie —le dice mirándola con algo cercano a la lástima y el dolor—. Y, honestamente, fuimos tan perfectas como fue posible.

Wheein esboza una sonrisa triste como el aleteo de unas alas rotas.

—Pero lo arruinamos —murmura.

—No teníamos como saber que dolería al final —espeta llevando sus cálidos dedos hasta el cabello de Wheein para apartar un mechón que se coló en medio de su frente entorpeciendo la vista completa de su rostro.

— ¡Pero terminé mi relación por ti, Yong! ¡Debíamos funcionar!

—Ciertamente, Puppy. No rompiste con ella por mi, fue por ti, por tú confusión y porque no querías que todo se volviese más difícil y complicado luego. Yo, en ningún momento, tuve la culpa.

Wheein se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta la raíz del cabello. Agachó un poco la cabellos y susurró "Lo siento" luego nuevamente entre sollozos inentendibles habló de las olas del mar, algo sobre los roqueríos y el sabor de los besos que Yong jamás logró.

—... Los besos debían saber cómo el mar. Tranquilo. Salado. Y jodidamente pacífico —dice mirando a Yong, y siguiendo su interminable llanto con sabor a sal—. Son como la felicidad —continua. Soltando una risita tan rota que el corazón de Yong se rompe un poquito entre sus paredes.

—Y son todo lo que no pudimos tener, Wheein. Y es por esto mismo por los besos incípidos, por las veces en las que no podemos hablar, las veces que cuesta incluso estar en el mismo lugar que tú, es que tenemos que terminar la relación. No podemos más. Alargarlo sería como terminar con nuestra felicidad.

Wheein solo asiente. Y Yong le abraza. Por qué al final, no solo eran novias, eran también amigas.

Y una amiga está ahí cuando a otra le duele el corazón, se dice Yong-sun mientras pasea la yema de sus dedos por el cabello de Wheein. En su fuero interno, espera que no sea la última vez que siente entre sus dedos las hebras azabaches. Sigue queriendo a Wheein como nunca antes había querido a una persona y no quiere que una relación fallida destruya tanto cariño que se tenían.

Así que con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en sus vísceras, pregunta.

— ¿Seguiremos siendo amigas, verdad? —susurra. Y fue (a su juicio) casi vomitiva la forma en que su voz flaqueó, casi raspando sus cuerdas bucales, al pronunciar cada letra. 

—Absolutamente.

Y no necesita nada más que los dedos de Wheein entrelazándose con los suyos al responderle, para saber qué ella está diciendo la verdad.

Y, efectivamente, Wheein no miente. Ellas siguen siendo amigas, incluso cuando los primeros días fue un poco incómodos. Al final del primer mes desde la ruptura ellas pudieron sobrellevarlo y superar aquella fugaz relación que mantuvieron.

Relación que, aún sin sabor a nada, ambas recuerdan con mucho cariño.

Entonces, una ruptura después y un par de meses de idas y venidas, Yong-sun se encuentra un día con Wheein y una mujer (misma mujer a la que Wheein le regala flores del camino) tomadas de la mano.

Y ella brilla tanto que Yong sabe que ella pertenece allí.


	2. II. Son Seung-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que demoré una eternidad, pero había tanto en mi vida que poco (o nada) permitió el sentarme a escribir.   
> Espero que aún el capítulo sea de su agrado

Cuando ella llegó a su vida, esta aún era un cúmulo de malas decisiones y dolores en el pecho; alojados justo allí donde el corazón le latía con fuerza. 

Aquellos días donde la convivencia con Wheein se volvió un tanto incómoda solía preguntarse con frecuencia si dar por finalizada su relación había sido una decisión acertada, se dijo a si misma siempre que sí, que finalizar aquella relación que nunca floreció (aún cuando intentó regarla constantemente y tenían al sol brillando casi encima de ellas) fue una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado a la corta edad de diecisiete años, pero ahí donde el sol se ocultaba en los atardeceres en la soledad de su cuarto se preguntaba si iniciar una relación con Wheein había sido buena idea en primer lugar. 

La primera vez que vio a Seung, Yong estaba oculta entre gruesos volúmenes de los grandes libros en una biblioteca pública de algún lugar al sur de Seúl. Ella se sentó a un lado de Yong-sun pero esta no lo notó, inmersa en las fascinantes historias que ahí, entre las casi infinitas páginas, se contaban. La contraria tuvo que golpear levemente la madera del mesón para obtener la atención de Yong, la rubia se sobresaltó y cuando miró hacia un lado se encontró con una mirada seria con el ceño fruncido alzando sus perfectas cejas. 

— ¿Eres Kim Yong-sun? —pregunta. El tono de su voz es suave como el viento otoñal moviendo las hojas en las grandes avenidas de la inmensa capital de Corea. 

Extrañada, Yong-sun asiente. La otra sigue mirándola seria y aquello provoca que una inmensa oleada de inseguridad se aposente entre el pecho y el estómago de Yong, entonces susurrante como la niebla dolorosa de algún sitio frío ella dice

—Espero que la próxima no tenga novia —y se marcha.

Yong-sun parpadea confundida. Hasta ella, que a veces (la mayoría del tiempo realmente si le preguntan a su hermana Yong-hee), era un poco lenta para notar esas cosas aquello le pareció rarísimo.

Después de unas semanas Yong sigue rememorando el acontecimiento, y el momento exacto en que aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la mujer dejándola estupefacta. Y, entre pequeñas rememoranzas de su cabello balanceándose mientras abandona la biblioteca y algunos otros pensamientos, Yong-sun cree que aquella misteriosa mujer era bastante bonita.

Cuando habla con Yong-hee del momento, la mayor se ve pensativa y levemente cautelosa. Entonces, Yong-sun, cree que lo que ella dirá no le gustará.

—No crees que quizás, solo, quizás la mujer a la que Wheein dejó por ti, tenía amigas que— Yong-hee hace una pausa, la mira detenidamente, y sonríe pequeño, moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro (como intentando molestar a Yong-sun, y a la vez intentando alejar cualquier mala interpretación de lo siguiente que dirá, o solo está intentando alejar algún mosquito, piensa Yong-sun, es pleno verano en Corea y el clima cálido suele atraer a esas cosas)—estén resentidas contigo. Piénsalo mini Yong, si yo fuera ellas estaría bastante enfadada con la persona que hizo llorar a mi amiga.

La menor frunce el ceño, pensando en que, sí. Ella tiene razón si alguna de sus amigas hubiese sido la afectada ella no solo estaría enfadada ella hubiese ido directamente donde la susodicha y le diría unas cuantas...  
Oh.

Oh, joder.

—Pero yo no tuve la culpa, Yong-hee. Nosotras no tuvimos nada mientras ellas eran novias, nunca podría haberle hecho algo así a otra mujer.

—Lo sé —dice Yong mayor, acariciando el cabello de su hermana menor—. Sé que no serías capaz, sin embargo, ellas no lo saben y tú tampoco sabes si Wheein le explicó la situación o si _ella_ les explicó las cosas como realmente fueron.

Yong, asiente.

—Ella era muy bonita, ¿sabes? —murmura, en un susurro casi inaudible, intentando de alguna manera de que Yong-hee no la oyese, pero Yong-sun es como la mala suerte personificada, así que, de una u otra forma los sonidos llegan hasta los oídos de Yong-hee y esta sonriendo maliciosamente dice... 

—Mírala —espeta, elevando sus cejas de manera sugestiva—. Quizás ella supere el hecho de que fuiste novia de la ex de su amiga (suponiendo que es esa la razón por la cuál te dijo eso), quizás y puedas gustarle.

Yong-sun enrojeció. No se refería a eso, joder. Pero, anda a decirle a tu hermana mayor que no es lo que está pensando porque las burlas aumentarían y jamás la dejaría en paz. 

—Eres una idiota —masculla con los dientes mordiéndole las mejillas, y sus dedos elevándose en una señal obscena.

Yong-hee se ríe. Y el tema llega hasta ahí.

Pasaron alrededor de un par de semanas cuando la volvió a ver.

Fue en las afueras de un centro comercial y tardó un par de segundos en reconocer a la susodicha. Notó que venía acompañada de un grupo pequeño de personas entre las cuales se encontraba una mujer de hebras castañas que reconocería siempre a cada lugar que fuera (porque fue entre aquellos cabellos danzó sus dedos cuando la dueña lloraba en las noches abrazándose a si misma y a veces, sin ninguna razón aparente -o si las tenía jamás se las contó-), ahora que la ve de lejos sonriente y brillante con el cabello balanceándose de un lado a otro cree con más firmeza que su fugaz relación fue un error.

Parada en una esquina cercana a donde se encuentra el grupo, Yong-sun se cuestiona internamente sí debe ir a saludar o esperar a que su corazón dejé de latir con tanta fuerza y retirarse de ahí con su dignidad intacta.

Ni hizo ninguna. Una voz la sacó de su letargo y parpadeando observó a la persona que se encontraba frente así. Hebras castañas, baja estatura, ojos cálidos que la miraban con simpatía diciéndole " _yo sé que tú puedes, Yong, siempre puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas porque eres tú. Siempre valiente, alegre y amable"_ animándola a hacer absolutamente cualquier cosa que se propusiera, y ella... Ella jamás lo hizo por Wheein, en un afán egoísta en pretender que todo -en cualquier momento- estaba en orden y Wheein era feliz con ella.

— ¡Yong-sun! ¿cómo estás? ¡que coincidencia! ¿quieres venir con nosotras? —pregunta Wheein con esa sonrisa que hace que sus ojos se empequeñezcan, y su nariz se arruge (como si estuviese feliz de ver a Yong, aún cuando ella le destruyó).

Yong siente que el corazón se le quebra. A un lado está Wheein sonriente y amorosa, como si nada hubiese pasado y al otro está esta mujer misteriosa que la mira con furia como diciéndole que no se acerque a ellas más de lo necesario porque le rompería el corazón a alguna otra. Y tenía razón, aquello que ve en la fría mirada de la rubia acompañante de Wheein, tiene razón. Fue cruel. Dolorosamente cruel. Nuca debió "enamorarse" de Wheein porque destruyó corazones en el proceso no solo el suyo no solo el de la castaña sino también el de una inocente que quizás... Quizás también lloró el tiempo que duró el cariño entre ellas.

—No creo que sea prudente, Puppy —murmura. La mujer a su lado entrecierra los ojos aún mirándola con rudeza, haciendo que el corazón de Yong se estremezca—. Estás con tus amigas yo solo estoy de paso por aquí. Me alegra haberte visto.

—Puedo... puedo presentarlas y podríamos pasar el día en conjunto —dice la castaña mirando a la fémina a su lado buscando aprobación. Esta encogió los hombros sin comprometerse en la decisión de la contraria, si ella quería invitarla era cosa suya—. Esta de aquí es Son Seung-wan, todos la conocemos como Wendy.

Yong-sun sonríe con timidez extendiendo su mano izquierda y dice

—Soy Yong-sun.

—Sé quién eres —responde con el ceño fruncido y palabras en forma de gruñido.

El corazón de Yong late con dolor entre sus paredes. Y Wheein mira entre ambas sin saber que hacer; jodidamente desorientada con los ojos desorbitados doliéndole las entrañas, supone. Yong, parpadeando retira su mano y suavemente murmura

—Esta bien, Puppy —susurra junto al viento y al dolor de su pecho (ahí donde el corazón le late con furia por estar cerca de la mujer fría como los extremos del planeta)—. Adiós Wheein nos veremos pronto. 

Cuando llega a su casa, lo hace llorando y abrazándose a su rodillas. Siente los dedos de alguien pasearse por su cabello y todo parece un deja vú con protagonistas diferentes. Escucha casi a lo lejos y como un leve susurro palabras alentadoras de su hermana mayor, y se aferra a ella como un naufrago se aferra a una tabla en el mar, entre murmullos le cuenta a Yong-hee lo que ocurrió en el centro comercial y el doloroso encuentro con aquella persona que hace que el corazón se le acelere y sus manos tiemblen. 

—Tranquila, mini Yong, si tanto duele pensar en ella no es amor. 

Yong-sun suspira. Abraza más fuerte a su hermana y sigue llorando escondiendo la cara en el pecho de la fémina mayor. 

—No solo es eso —dice entre lágrimas—. Es que tiene razón. Soy una persona horrible. No debí... 

— ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, nunca más Yong-sun! No eres una persona horrible. Eres maravillosa. Un tropezón en el amor no te hace una mala persona, además... era Wheein quién estaba en una relación no tú. 

—Debí respetarlo de todas maneras —insiste, ansiosa por darle la razón a los distantes ojos cafés que la miraron a un lado de Wheein—. Nosotras no debimos estar juntas. Nunca. El lugar de Wheein es al lado de ella y yo... yo no respeté eso y ser consciente de lo que hice por alguien más es... doloso, Yong. 

—El lugar de ella es donde ella está. Hoy puede ser junto a ella pero, ¿mañana? mañana tal vez se enamore de alguien más y vuelva a doler tanto como dolió ayer pero ese, Yong, ese ya no es tu problema. No eres responsable de las decisiones de Wheein solo de las tuyas propias. 

—Pero yo— Yon-hee la interrumpe nuevamente y entrelaza los dedos de mini-Yong con los suyos. Juega unos momentos con el índice de la más pequeña y sonríe, esperando que Yong-sun mejore. 

—Pero yo nada, Yong. Tu no hiciste nada malo, esperaste que la relación terminase, luego esperaste a que Wheein estuviese segura de lo que quería y recién... recién ahí hiciste algo para que estuviesen juntas. No eres, en ningún momento, una mala persona por gustar de alguien. ¿Se rompieron corazones en el proceso? Sí, es inevitable la mayoría del tiempo, nadie sabe cuando el suyo será el próximo corazón roto, cariño. 

La mujer menor, asintió. La culpa seguía alojándose en su pecho diciéndole que era -quizás- la peor persona que existía en el planeta, y dolía tanto como dolían las espinas. 

— ¿Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo esta noche? —pregunta bajito 

—Me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Yong. 

A Seung la vio un par de veces después de eso. Había dolor en los rasgos de Yong-sun cada vez que sucedía; siempre con el estómago apretado y los labios en una línea recta, ella en cambio, veía a Yong-sun como la personificación de todos sus males; siempre con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y las manos en puños. Fueron varios meses en los que la angustia, el pesar y la molestia jamás desaparecieron, aún cuando Wheein (al momento de enterarse de dolo lo acontecido) intentaba no tocar el tema e intentar que ninguna de las dos se topasen. 

La angustia en su pecho desapareció un día cualquiera (sin embargo, Yong, no sabría decir cual), y lo supo cuando la vio riendo a lo lejos y esa sensación de sumo dolor que apretaba su estómago cuando ella estaba en su campo de visión, no se asentó dejándola respirar como normalmente lo haría. Entonces como un balde de agua fría, supo que ya no había ningún resquicio del pseudo cariño que le tuvo a la mujer. 

—Yong-hee tenía razón era solo un flechazo no amor —susurra con la vista fija en aquella persona que, sin ser consciente de ello, la dañó. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Este es un nuevo proyecto que consta de seis capítulos (no más no menos).  
> Me gustaría que me dejaran en los comentarios nombres de idols (mujeres obveeo) con las que creen que Yong bebé hace una bonita pareja, para incluirlas en algún capítulo. Menos Byul y Hwasa ellas ya están contempladas en el fanfics.  
> Sin embargo tienen hasta el quinto capítulo para apostar por quién termina siendo el enamoramiento decisivo de Yong (si le atinan les regalo un one-shot a su gusto. SÍ, leyeron bien un one-shot como a ustedes les parezca de la pareja que usted estime conveniente).  
> Hasta el siguiente capítulo, bonitas.  
> Yaru.


End file.
